Heretofore, in a lighting apparatus that irradiates irradiation light having an arbitrary shape, as described in “http://www.egghouse.com/gobo/about.htm” and “http://www.ushiolighting.co.jp/product/productimage/pdf/d12.pdf”, a filter called a gobo or a mask is installed to a projection instrument, and a projected portion onto which the irradiation light is emitted from the projection instrument is shaded. In such a way, the irradiation light that has passed through the filter turns to a state of being clipped into a specific shape. Specifically, in the conventional lighting system, a filter (such as the gobo) clipped into a base shape composed of a circle, a triangle, a square or the like is attached to the projection instrument, and a shape is given to an outline of the irradiation light.
Moreover, in the conventional lighting system, in the case where the irradiation light is desired to be irradiated only onto an object as an irradiation target, after a projection position of the irradiation light emitted from the projection instrument is aligned to a position of the object as the irradiation target, an operation is performed, which is to match a rough outline of the irradiation light with a shape of the object as the irradiation target by a diaphragm function and zoom function of the projection instrument.
Furthermore, heretofore, there has been a lighting system that performs space direction by using a projector as the projection instrument in place of a lighting appliance. The lighting appliance for use in this lighting system is also called a moving projector. This moving projector emits video light as the irradiation light. Therefore, the moving projector is capable of freely setting the shape and color of the irradiation light, and changing the irradiation light as a moving picture.
However, even in this lighting system, in the case of giving the shape to the irradiation light, there is adopted a technique for roughly matching the outline of the irradiation light with the shape of the object as the irradiation target by using the base shape in a similar way to the conventional lighting system.
Still further, heretofore, a technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-338181 has been known as a stereoscopic display device capable of effectively expressing a surface texture of an object on a three-dimensional shape model.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional lighting system, though the outline of the irradiation light can be changed in conformity with the shape of the object as the irradiation target, the outline of the irradiation light, which is made by the filter composed of the circle, the triangle, the square or the like, is used as the base, and therefore, it has been difficult to accurately match the shape of the irradiation light with the outline of the object as the irradiation target though the shape of the irradiation light can be roughly matched with the outline of the object as the irradiation target. In other words, in the conventional lighting system, it has been difficult to change the outline of the irradiation light in conformity with an object as the irradiation target, which has an arbitrary shape.
In this connection, the present invention has been proposed in consideration of the above-mentioned actual circumstances. It is an object of the present invention to provide a lighting apparatus capable of coating the object as the irradiation target, which has the arbitrary shape, with the irradiation light with high accuracy.